bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimi Kyōraku
Aimi (Amy) Kyōraku(愛美 春水, Kyōraku Aimi) ''is a shinigami and former seated officer of Gotei 13. She’s the granddaughter of Shunshi Kyoraku the former captain of 8th Division. Appearance Aimi appearance is of that young teen women with long black hair that tie in a pony tail with a blue ribbon and blue eyes. When she was a shinigami she wear normal shihakusho with blue ribbon in her hair a gift from grandfather and her Zanpaktou on her side of her waist. When she left soul society she wear different type of clothes but usually wears a gothic-like clothes so to impressed Ryushi with. Personality Aimi is strong-willed and tough but sometimes she can be laid-back which she pick up from her grandfather. She seems to on good terms with her grandfather even know she left the soul society and she also misses her parents. She also polite, cheerful, and respectful to her friends. She has big crush on Ryushi ever since their first meeting that reason she left soul society thought he has not return the feelings she often try to impressed him even taking up singing and she gets in fight with other women who try get close to him. She also like to be called Amy now since Ryushi gave her that name. She friends with Miki thought they argue over things usually it's about Ryushi they do care for each other example of is when Amy worry about her that the menos has came for her again. History Aimi was born to unnamed mother and unnamed father in the Kyoraku Family. Her grandfather Shunshi Kyoraku and his friend Jushiro Ukitake were there to witness her born as her parents pick Ukitake to be her godfather. Ukitake thought first stun by this, accepting it. Later when she was six both of her parents died when they fought a Arrancar this left Shunshi to take care of her and rise her where she pick up some her grandfather habits. Thought when she came of age and before entering Shino Academy, Shunshi train her train and even Jushiro Ukitake help in training her after learning the basic she then enter the academy and complete in a year where few have ever done. Then join Gotei 13 as a seated officer in 8th Division which make her grandfather happy since the same squad he use to captain. Over the years she arose to the 6th seat after that she was sent to Human World where meet Ryushi Satoya a human who gain power of shinigami after helping her defeat the hollows they introduce themselves where Ryushi called her Amy which made her blush and she likes to called now decide to stay with him. Later she and Ryushi meet small girl named Miki after Ryushi save and offer Miki to stay with them which Miki agrees. Power & Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy': Aimi has spiritual pressure is on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Thought stated by her grandfather she has room to grow and even to surpass him one day. Her aura color is multi-color like a rainbow thanks to her Zanpaktou. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Aimi learn her swordsmanship from her grandfather one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Aimi highly adaptable combatant standing par even with Captain-level Shinigami even thought she was former 6 seated of 8th division. Her style is almost similar to grandfathers thought just with one sword. Kido Expert: Aimi is skilled in Kido she learn her Kido from Ukitake a known master in Kido. She able to use several high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. She also use her Kido to hide with. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, Aimi has a great amount of durability. She able withstand a Cero from Espada-level Arrancar. Enhanced Strength: Aimi has monster strength as she able defeat a opponent with just her strength . She even has strength to put a hole in normal hollow with one punch. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aimi is some skill in Hand-to-Hand combat. She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat, with augmented strength thought against a master in area she clearly outmatched Genius Intellect: Aimi has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. She was highly proficient in his classes at the Shino Academy and she graduated in one year. She able to get seated position in 8th Division shortly after gradating. Flash Step Master: Aimi is master in Flash Step even keeping with likes of her grandfather surprising him. Zanpaktou Reinbosuta(レインボースター,Rainbow Star) is name of Aimi’s Zanpaktou it sealed form is looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star and yellowish-green hilt. It is known to be a Light and Kido type Zanpoktou. She usually wears on her side of her waist. Her zanpaktou spirit is of that women dressed in kimondo which has rainbow pattern on it. Aimi inner world is in of giant hill tops with view of stars which are rainbow color. *'Shikai': The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command. "Light Up The Sky" (光を空,Hikari o sora) In Shikai, the blade extends little in length and curses slightly. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai form , Reinbosuta’s possesses one primary ability: the manipulation of light. The light is generated by both Reinbosuta’s and Aimi’s spiritual energy in a coordinated effort against their enemy. As she fire as light energy attacks it also has similar abilities as Maki Ichinose’s Nijigasumi. *'Invisibility': Ability to make Aimi invisible to the naked eye, by surrounding her with light. Bankai:( Not Achieved) Category:Character